Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a program, and particularly relates to an image forming system to which information to be input into an image forming apparatus is transmitted from a communication terminal, an image forming apparatus that configures such an image forming system, and a program to be executed in the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been a technology for displaying a screen that accepts the input of information, such as a screen including a software keyboard, on a display device by computer processing. For example, JP 2015-5911 A discloses an image forming system including an image forming apparatus and a remote control apparatus that remotely controls the image forming apparatus. In the image forming system, the remote control apparatus on which an operation screen is displayed switches the display of a character input screen on the operation screen according to character type information (information indicating the type of an input character on the character input screen) transmitted from the image forming apparatus.
JP 2015-46179 A discloses a display screen control method to be executed in a communication terminal. In the method, the placement of an area to display contents and an area to display an input character string is switched on a touchscreen of the communication terminal according to a users use.
In some known image forming systems, the communication terminal is simply used like a remote keyboard for the image forming apparatus. In such image forming systems, the image forming apparatus cannot accept the input of information such as text unless the image forming apparatus is in a status that accepts the input of the information when the communication terminal transmits the information to the image forming apparatus. Therefore, when transmitting information from the communication terminal to the image forming apparatus, a user of the communication terminal needs to check the operating status of the image forming apparatus and, if the operating status is not one that accepts the information from the communication terminal, operate the image forming apparatus for the purpose of changing the operating status. Therefore, the user is required to perform complicated operations.